The Mistake
by CrimsonRiver808
Summary: The Doctor is angry, and when he's angry he makes mistakes, this time Amy's involved and it could lead to more complications. ONE-SHOT.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Hello. This is an Amy/11 one-shot. Not much of a story to it, just exploring the relationship between Amy and the Doctor, both romantically and in a friendship way. This is set after Amy and Rory get married, but it's a little AU because Rory is not travelling with them at this point. Constructive criticism is always welcome, please read and review!_**

**DISCLAIMER:_ Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, and I do not own Doctor Who. Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and this is purely for fun and non-profitable purposes!_**

**The Mistake.**

**[ONE-SHOT]**

"Doctor it wasn't your fault" Amy whispered gently, putting her arm around him.

"Yes it was" He snapped, shrugging her off him and moving to the console.

"No, really it wasn't. You couldn't have saved them. You tried, really hard, but there was nothing more you could have done" She said comfortingly, following him round the console.

"I could have saved them Amy...but I didn't. It's my fault, it's always my fault!"

"Don't talk like that Doctor. You always try so hard to save everyone, but you can't always and you know that. This was just one time, you need to move on now" She muttered, attempting to comfort him again, but she received a frosty glare in return, so she retracted her arm.

"I always try so hard to save the Ood, but I never manage it, I hear their song Amy, I hear their cries and it hurts me. I just left them, they were being slaughtered and I just saunter off back into the TARDIS and fly away. How is that not my fault? When I'm letting them die!" He cried, tears suddenly beginning to stream down his cheeks.

Amy reached out to wipe them away, but he flinched and shoved her back, walking away from her.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but honestly, you tried your best"

"But it wasn't enough" He whispered.

"We didn't get there in time. The signal was blocked for some reason, that wasn't your fault, we got there as fast as we could, and we were still too late. Even then you refused to give up and tried to stop it, but there was a shield and you couldn't get the TARDIS close enough without putting us in danger!" She said persistently, pulling him into an awkward hug.

He pulled away from her embrace; their bodies were still extremely close though. The Doctor rested his hands on Amy's hips. His tears seized, but his eyes were still clouded with sadness. Amy stroked away a stray tear with her thumb, feeling his warm breath on her neck. She looked up into his eyes, his locked onto her hazel ones and as they engaged in the eye contact, they were unaware that their bodies were moving closer and closer. He was really upset about what had happened. Amy could see that in his eyes and his expression. He wasn't himself, he was overcome with emotions. He was hurt and angry. And when he was angry he was dangerous and he made mistakes. Amy knew that, she knew it all too well, but he was her friend, her best friend, and seeing him like this hurt her just as much as it hurt him, and she wasn't going to leave him alone. He needed a friend, he needed comforting and to know that he did his best and couldn't have done more if he'd tried any harder than he had done.

Then it happened. It shouldn't have done. But it did. The proximity and tension between them was unbearable. The Doctor's hands wrapped around Amy's waist, pulling her even closer, her body pressed right up against his. Their lips engaged in a fiery game of passion. The Doctor's hands ran up and down her back, and then through her fiery ginger hair, similarly Amy's hands were clasped around his back, with her right hand occasionally wandering to his thick mop of lush brown hair and running through it. They kissed passionately for at least five minutes, both of them lost in the moment. Amy didn't stop it. She didn't even try. Even though she knew that she should...but, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. She had always had a burning passion for the Doctor, not love, just lust. She had tried to kiss him once before, but he had been uncomfortable and tried to get away from her. But this time, it felt right. He was enjoying it and initiating all the kisses. Amy suddenly pulled away from him, taking a deep breath and coming to terms what had just happened.

"What are we doing?" She exclaimed, pushing him away.

"Kissing..."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, walking away from him around the console, her fingers gently brushing her lips as she hung her head in shame.

"Doctor...why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know...I just thought..." He stammered, now embarrassed, flustered and blushing bright red.

Amy's was nervously running her right hand over her left one, suddenly her left hand tightened around something, her ring, her wedding ring.

"Doctor, I'm married! I'm married! To Rory! Why would you kiss me? Why would you do that? To Rory, your friend, why?" She pleaded, moving towards him again, tears building up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy, I really am. I didn't mean it like that. I was just sad and angry, it was a mistake, I was angry and I made a mistake, and I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything" He begged, reaching out and taking both her hands in his.

"I know, I know" She whispered gently, stroking his cheek with her hand.

"I wasn't thinking properly, I didn't mean...You and Rory, I..." He hung his head in his hands. "Oh Amy what have I done?"

She moved closer to him, placing her hand comfortingly on his arm before throwing it round his shoulders.

"Hey, hey..." She whispered soothingly. "It's ok, I understand, you didn't mean it. It was a mistake. And, Rory's not here, he doesn't ever need to know. I won't tell him if you don't. Oh Doctor, I've never seen you like this before. You're not yourself. You need to rest"

"No, it was the worst mistake I've ever made. I'm so sorry" He replied softly, resting his forehead on hers.

"Don't worry about it, it meant nothing its ok. I love Rory!" She smiled, kissing him softly on the nose, which probably wasn't the smartest of ideas going by what had just happened. "Doctor, you're my best friend, and I'm worried about you, you're hurt, I can see it in your eyes, and I just want to help you"

"Ok, thank you"

"Come on, let's get you rested"

"I'm sorry Amy" He muttered as she led him carefully out of the control room.

"I know"

It pained her to see him so sad. His eyes were glazed over with sorrow, and his expression was nothing but sadness. He had a connection with the Ood; he could hear their song of sadness and their cries of pain. And it cut him up inside when he couldn't help innocent people and creatures. All Amy wanted to do was make it ok for him, but she that wasn't as easy as it seemed. But she knew deep down that everything would turn out ok, as long as Rory was never to find out. He would never trust her again, especially after the last time it happened...

**_Please review! Reviews make me so happy, I love reading them and they inspire me to write more! (Just saying, haha :D)_**


End file.
